Trouble and You
by JungYoungest
Summary: Luhan seorang staf dari SM harus membujuk sehun seorang pelajar yang berbakat untuk menjadi seorang artis terkenal. Bagi luhan, sehun dan masalah adalah saudara kembar/"kau orang keempat yang datang untuk membujukku xi luhan"/"saat aku melihatmu, Luna, aku jadi teringat dengan luhan. apa kalian kakak beradik"/"kenapa kau selalu datang bersama masalah"/ Hunhan Fanfic with Other Cast
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Trouble And You

Author : Jungyoungest

Cast : Xi luhan

Oh sehun

Kim minseok

Kim jongdae

Other cast

Genre : comedy, romance

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan seorang staf dari SM harus membujuk sehun seorang pelajar yang berbakat untuk menjadi seorang artis terkenal. Bagi luhan, sehun dan masalah adalah saudara kembar/"kau orang keempat yang datang untuk membujukku xi luhan"/"saat aku melihatmu, Luna, aku jadi teringat dengan luhan. apa kalian kakak beradik"/"kenapa kau selalu datang bersama masalah"/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My first Hunhan fanfic

Don't be Plagiat othe?

Maaf jika ada kesamaan. Sebagian atau seluruhnya.

Jung gak bermaksud buat plagiat /bow

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

"kau mengerti luhan-ssi?" tanya namja paruh baya pada pemuda manis yang didepannya.

Pemuda manis itu—luhan—menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap tanda mengerti sekaligus siap untuk mengerjakan tugas dari sangjangnimnya.

"dua minggu sudah sangat cukup bagiku. Jika kau tak berhasil aku akan memotong gajimu bulan ini. Seperti orang orang sebelumnya" ucap sangjangnim dengan sebuah ancaman di akhirnya.

Glup

Luhan dengan susah payah meneguk air liurnya sendiri. ia jadi teringat akan yifan yang meraung raung untuk meminjam uangnya karena tak berhasil menangani kasus yang ditangani luhan sekarang. Pemotongan gaji di perusahaannya memang tak manusiawi sekali.

"baik sangjangmin. Aku akan mengerjakannya dengan serius" ucap luhan mantap walaupun didalam hatinya tersirat kekhawatiran yang berlebihan.

Luhan memang sangat sangat khawatir dengan tugasnya kali ini. Luhan khawatir jika ia tak berhasil dan gaji bulanannya akan benar benar dipotong. Lalu, bagaimana dengan uang sewa partemennya, uang sakunya, dan ongkosnya karena luhan tak memiliki motor ataupun mobil. Uang kiriman orang tuanya hanya cukup untuk membayar biaya kuliahnya dan uang makannya saja

Luhan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menepis kemungkinan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Hatinya terus saja mencoba meyakinkan kalau semuanya akan baik baik saja.

"kalau begitu kau boleh pergi luhan-ssi" usir sangjangnimnya dengan lembut

Luhan bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil beberapa berkas yang berada diatas meja sangjangnimnya. Ia segera meninggalkan ruangan sangjangnimnya setelah merundukkan lehernya kepada sangjangnimnya.

Ceklek

"huh tugas lagi. Bahkan tugas kampusku masih menumpuk" keluh luhan saat sudah berada du luar ruangan sangjangnimnya.

Luhan melihat lihat berkas-berkas serta foto-foto targetnya kali ini yang sedang ia pegang. Targetnya memang hanya seorang bocah ingusan yang masih duduk dikelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Tapi, bocah ini mampu membuat semuanya menjadi rumit dari biasanya.

"awas kau bocah. Aku akan membuatmu tunduk kepadaku" ucap luhan dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya seraya menunjuk nunjuk foto seorang namja yang sedang memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Luhan lalu meremukkan foto itu dengan gaya slow motion dan terlihat angkuh sekali. Kemudian ia membuangnya ke tong sampah yang kebetulan ada di sebelahnya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ruang sangjangnimnya seraya memeluk berkas berkas tadi dengan erat. Senyuman jahatnya tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Brak

Luhan menutup pintu taksi yang ia tumpangi dari kampusnya hingga ke gedung sekolah ternama di seoul yang menjadi tempat menuntut ilmu sang target. Taksi pun melaju meninggalkan luhan setelah luhan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada ahjussi supir taksi

Luhan mengeluarkan beberapa foto dari saku celananya. Ia pun mencocokkan foto gedung sekolah yang sangjangnimnya berikan dengan gedung sekolah yang berada didepannya.

Sama persis

Luhan tersenyum senang saat ia sadar kalau dirinya tak tersesat seperti yang ia sempat fikirkan tadi. Saran minseok untuk menaiki taksi benar benar membantu luhan yang masih belum hafal betul jalanan seoul karena luhan baru saja enam bulan tinggal di seoul. Ya, walaupun luhan harus merogoh kocek lebih dalam dari biasanya untuk membayar taksi

Luhan berjalan kepinggir gerbang sekolah. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengutak atik ponselnya seraya menunggu targetnya yang masih menuntut ilmu didalam sana.

Dua puluh menit berlalu. Gerbang sekolah telah dibuka dan siswa siswi berhamburan keluar dari area sekolah dan berjalan menuju kerumahnya masing masing. Luhan langsung menyimpan kembali ponselnya disaku celananya. Ia kembali mengeluarkan foto foto yang sempat ia masukkan kembali tadi. Diambilnya lah foto targetnya yang menurutnya paling mudah dicocokkan dan dikenali olehnya. Sisanya kembali ia taruh disaku celananya.

Luhan semakin mempertajamkan penglihatannya saat ia tak kunjung kunjung menemukan targetnya padahal sekolah mulai sepi. Hanya tinggal beberapa siswa dna siswi yang berpenampilan agak nerd yang melintas dihadapannya. Jangan bilang targetnya termasuk siswa nerd? Tak mungkin, foto targetnya yang diberikan oleh sangjangnimnya terlihat sangat tampan kok.

Luhan mulai muak menunggu. Ia sudah berdiri disini hingga satu jam tapi orang yang ia tunggu tak datang juga. Tak tahukah dia kalau luhan adalah orang sibuk?ia pun merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan benda persegi yang selalu ia bawa kemana mana kecuali ke toilet dan saat tidur. Ia berencana menelpon kedua sahabat senasibnya, kim minseok dan kim jongdae untuk mencurahkan kekesalaannya saat ini.

"sehun-ah antar noona belanja ne?"

"sehun-ah ayo kita makan bersama"

"sehun oppa bantu aku mengerjakan tugas ne?"

Luhan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar nama targetnya disebut sebut. Tak lama kemudian terlihatlah seorang namja yang sedang berjalan melewati luhan dengan tiga yeoja yang mengerubunginya sekaligus.

Luhan segera mencocokkan wajah namja yang baru saja melewatinya dengan foto yang diberikan oleh sangjangnimnya.

Tadahh! Itu dia targetnya.

Oh sehun adalah targetnya.

Luhan kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya dan membatalkan niatnya untuk mencurahkan kekesalannya pada kedua sahabat senasibnya. Ia langsung berlari menyusul targetnya dan ketiga yeoja genit tadi.

"annyeonghaseo" ucap luhan seraya merundukkan sedikit kepalanya kearah mereka.

"yak mau apa kau?" tanya seorang yeoja yang bernampilan paling berantakan seraya mendorong pundak luhan dengan jari telunjuknya

"jika kau ingin mengajak oppa kencan, kau harus mengantri" kali ini yeoja berwajah paling muda yang berbicara

Luhan menatap horor kearah yeoja yang baru saja mengira luhan seorang yeoja. "yak siapa yang kau maksud huh? aku namja" luhan mencak mencak

Yeoja tadi hanya menggumamkan kata 'ups' seraya menaruh telapak tangannya didepan bibirnya. tipikal yeoja yang ugh bagaimana menjelaskannya?

"lalu kau mau apa?" yeoja terakhir akhirnya bersuara.

"aku ada perlu dengan sehun-ssi" luhan mencoba tersenyum seramah mungkin.

Yang disebutkan namanya hanya mengerutkan dahinya. "apa aku mengenalmu?"

"aku akan memperkenalkan diri setelah kau mengusir ketiga yeoja aneh ini" luhan menatap jijik pada ketiga yeoja genit yang masih setia memeluk lengan namja bernama sehun dengan manja

Dengan hanya sebuah insyarat mata dari sehun, ketiga yeoja itu meninggalkan mereka dengan gerutuan yang sudah dipastikan untuk luhan.

"siapa kau?" tanya sehun ketus saat ketiga yeoja aneh itu sudah tak ada lagi

"annyeonghaseo. Xi luhan imnida. Aku staff SM entertaiment"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ugh dia sudah bosan menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"kau orang keempat yang datang untuk membujukku xi luhan" ujar sehun dengan malas. Sehun lalu berjalan meninggalkan luhan.

Dengan cepat luhan menahan tangan sehun. mau tak mau sehun harus membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pemuda yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"yak oh sehun tunggu dulu" cegah luhan tanpa berniat melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan sehun.

"apa lagi huh? sudah berapa kali aku menolak tawaran dari perusahaanmu hah? Kenapa mereka tetap saja mengejar ngejarku"

"berarti kau berbakat oh sehun. semua orang bermimpi menjadi artis lalu kenapa kau tak mau? Kau aneh"

"aku memang aneh. Puas?"

Sehun segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman luhan dan berlari pergi meninggalkan luhan.

"YAK OH SEHUN" teriak luhan tanpa mengejar sehun.

Luhan hanya mendecih kesal saat sehun semakin jauh. Sungguh ia sedang malas berlari. Ia tak mau kelelahan untuk hari ini. Tugas kuliahnya masih menunggunya dirumah. Lagipula masih ada hari esok bukan?

Luhan segera berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi menuju halte bus terdekat. Ia sudah tau jalan dan ia tak mau menghambur hamburkan uangnya lagi hanya untuk membayar taksi saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengetuk ngetukan sepatunya berirama ke aspal mencoba mengurangi rasa bosan yang tengah menghantuinya. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu dipinggir gerbang sekolah sehun dan seharusnya semua siswa siswi telah keluar dari area sekolah. Jangan bilang sekolah memulangkan telat semua muridnya untuk hari ini.

Mata luhan tiba tiba berbinar saat dua orang namja berbeda warna kulit melintas dihadapannya. Mungkin luhan bisa menanyakan perihal pemulangan telat yang sedari tadi menjadi terkaannya.

"annyeonghaseo" sapa luhan ramah

"ohh ne ada apa?" tanya namja yang berkulit putih

"apa sekolah kalian telat memulangkan murid muridnya hari ini?"

"sekolah sudah usai empat puluh lima menit yang lalu karena ada rapat. Kami baru saja menyelesaikan tugas kami diperpustakaan sekolah" kali ini namja berkulit tan lah yang membuka mulut

Empat puluh lima menit yang lalu? jadi, luhan datang lima belas menit setelah sekolah usai? Jadi dia yang datang telat bukan sekolah yang memulangkan telat murid muridnya. Lalu bagaimana urusannya dengan oh sehun?

"apa kalian mengenal siswa bernama oh sehun?" tanya luhan inisiatif.

"sehun ya? Aku sekelas dengannya" ujar siswa berkulit tan

"kau tau dimana rumahnya? aku ada perlu dengannya"

"mungkin di apertemen mewah yang berada dekat sini. aku sering melihatnya masuk kesana" jawab siswa berkulit putih

"terimakasih" luhan merundukkan lagi kepalanya kepada mereka berdua dan bergegas menaiki taksi yang kebetulan sedang lewat. Taksi adalah alternatif jika luhan tak tau dimana letak tempat yang akan ia tuju.

"ahjussi ke apartemen mewah dekat sini" ujar luhan yang disambut anggukan oleh ahjussi supir taksi.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memandang takjub kearah gedung apartemen mewah yang berada didepannya. Rasanya ia jadi ingin menggeret semua barang barangnya dan tinggal didalamnya. Tapi itu terlalu mustahil untuk mahasiswa perantau sepertinya. Pantas saja sehun selalu menolak menjadi artis. Kehidupannya sudah terlalu bagus dan mewah.

Luhan memberanikan diri melangkah masuk kedalam gedung apartemen mewah itu. langkahnya terhenti didepan meja respsionis tentu saja untuk menanyakan dimana sehun tinggal. tak mungkin bukan luhan harus mengecek satu persatu hanya untuk mencari sehun. ugh luhan tak mampu membayangkannya.

"annyeong" sapa luhan ramah pada wanita yang bertugas sebagai resepsionis

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" balas wanita itu dengan sopan

"apa oh sehun tinggal disini?"

"tunggu sebentar"

Wanita resepsionis itu langsung menyibukkan diri dengan komputer yang tersedia disana.

"lantai 4 nomor 123" ucap wanita itu dengan senyum yang mampu membuat luhan salah tingkah

"ugh. Terimakasih" ucap luhan yang langsung pergi dari sana. sebagai pria yang normal, sungguh ia tak tahan dengan senyuman wanita resepsionis itu.

Luhan berdiri didepan lift yang masih tertutup dan harus menunggu dengan sabar sampai lift itu terbuka. Lagipula ia yakin penantiannya tak akan sia sia kali ini karena entah kenapa ia yakin sekali kalau ia bisa bertemu oh sehun dan memaksa bocah itu untuk menandatangi kontrak. Luhan tersenyum jahat saat membayangkan rencananya sendiri

"hey, mencariku?" seseorang disebelah luhan bertanya dengan nada yang sangat mengejek

Luhan segera menoleh. "annyeong sehun-ssi. Kita bertemu lagi huh?" sapa luhan berbasa basi pada namja berseragam sekolah yang berdiri disebelahnya

"tinggal disini?" tanya sehun dengan senyum mengejek

"i..iya tentu saja. Untuk apa aku kemari jika tidak tinggal disini" bohong luhan. ugh kenapa menjadi keluar jalur seperti ini?

"ku kira kau merindukanku jadi kau ingin menemuiku"

Luhan hanya mendecih mendengar penuturan sehun yang tak bermutu serta tawa mengejek sehun yang menyebalkan.

Ting

Pintu lift

Luhan dan sehun masuk kedalam lift. Luhan hanya diam dan membiarkan sehun yang menekan nekan tombol yang telah tersedia didalam lift. Yang jelas saat sehun turun ia harus ikut turun. Tujuannya kemari hanya itu.

Hening

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara hanya ada suara dari ponsel luhan. luhan sedang memainkan game di ponselnya sekarang. Sedangkan sehun, ia hanya berdiri seraya menyandar kedinding lift bak model. Seharusnya sehun itu mengikuti luhan yang berjongkok di pojok lift karena dari segi manapun luhan tetaplah lebih tua dari sehun. tapi tak ada peraturan seperti itu di hidup sehun.

Ting

Lift kembali terbuka dan masuklah beberapa orang ahjumma dan juga ahjussi kedalam lift. Mau tak mau luhan harus berdiri dan menyudahi bermain gamenya. sedangkan sehun langsung berpindah posisi menjadi berdiri disamping luhan. lift jadi sangat ramai dan sempit sekarang apalagi ditambah tangisan seorang anak kecil yang dibawa salah satu ahjumma.

Ting

Lift kembali terbuka dan sehun segera menarik tangan luhan keluar dari lift. Luhan yang kaget atas perlakuan tiba tiba sehun hanya diam dan mengikuti kemana pemuda albino itu akan membawanya.

Tiba tiba sehun menghentikan langkahnya setelah membawa luhan cukup jauh dari lift dan tentu saja jauh dari keraiamaian.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap luhan. "ada perlu apa kau kemari? Aku tau kau berbohong saat kau bilang kau tinggal disini"

Glup

Luhan menalan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Bagaimana sehun tau kalau ia berbohong? Ya tuhan bagaimana ini

Luhan berdehem sebentar. "tentang kemarin. Bisakah kau membuatnya menjadi lebih mudah oh sehun?"

"apa? Aku? Kau yang mempersulitnya"

"aku hanya ingin kau menandatangi kontrak saja agar tugasku cepat selesai"

"jika aku tidak mau?"

"gajiku bulan ini akan terpotong. membuat orang tersiksa karena ulahmu sendiri bukanlah perbuatan terpuji"

"apa peduliku" sehun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan luhan lalu berjalan acuh meninggalkan luhan.

"YAK OH SEHUN KAU YANG MEMPERSULIT SEMUA" teriak luhan yang mampu membuat sehun berhenti seketika dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"one night stand bagaimana? Aku akan membayarnya dua kali lipat dari gajimu. Jadi tak perlu susah susah membujukku lagi. Bagaimana... sayang?" ucap sehun seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit kearah luhan.

Luhan membeku. Otaknya berhenti bekerja seketika dan wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi blank yang terkesan menggemaskan dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan luhan. sebegitu besarkah efek tawarannya dengan luhan?

Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah luhan. wajahnya ia condongkan kearah wajah luhan yang masih belum merubah ekspresinya

"tutup mulutmu sayang. Kau seperti sedang menggodaku huh" ucap sehun tepat ditelinga kanan luhan.

Sedetik kemudian luhan langsung berjongkok dan menutup kedua telinganya. Ekspresi wajahnya kini berubah menjadi ekspresi ketakutan bercampur khawatir.

"YA TUHAN APA YANG TERJADI? AKU MASIH LURUS KAN? AKU MASIH DIJALANMU YANG BENAR KAN?" jerit luhan heboh.

Sehun tersenyum remeh kearah luhan lalu berjalan meninggalkan luhan. ia yakin luhan tak akan menggganggunya lagi melihat respon luhan yang seperti itu. mengenai ajakan tadi, itu hanya trik sehun saja. Tapi jika luhan menyetujui ajakannya sehun tak akan menolaknya sungguh. Hahaha

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan melangkah gontai memasuki gedung tempatnya mengais rezeki. Ia membiarkan tasnya hanya tersangkut pada pundak kanannya sedangkan tangannya memegang berkas berkas tugas kampusnya yang sedikit melenceng dari topik yang diberikan dosennya. Salahkan seorang oh sehun yang membuat hidup luhan menjadi tak tenang.

"selamat pagi kawan" sapa seseorang yang langsung merangkul pundak luhan begitu saja.

Luhan menoleh dan menatap datar wajah sahabat senasibnya, kim jongdae yang nampak berseri seri Berbeda sekali dengan wajahnya yang kusut dan penuh beban.

"ini sudah hampir tengah hari jongdae" luhan berkata dengan malas

"apa kabar dengan tugasmu?"

"tugas yang mana?"

"tugas yang diberikan sangjangnim. Tak mungkin aku menanyai kabar tugas kuliahmu luhan"

Luhan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Mana mungkin jongdae mahasiswa jurusan sastra mengurusi tugas mahasiswa jurusan teknik. Itu melenceng dari jalur.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan. "aku menyerah"

"apa yang bocah itu lakukan?" tanya jongdae begitu penasaran

"dia..dia mengajakku one night stand dan membayarku dua kali lipat dari gajiku agar aku tak mengejar ngejarnya lagi"

Tawa jongdae meledak sedetik kemudian membuat orang orang yang sedang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka menatap tak suka kearah mereka.

"mungkin ia mengira kau yeoja" ledek jongdae yang telah selesai menertawakan luhan

"dari segi mana aku terlihat seperti seorang yeoja hah?"

"semuanya"

Luhan menatap horor kearah jongdae yang sedang memperhatikannya dari atas hingga kebawah lalu kembali ke atas. Temannya yang satu ini memang kelewat aneh dan susah ditebak.

"hei aku punya renacana yang sangat sangat cemerlang" seru jongdae setelah persekian detik hanya diam dan memerhatikan luhan.

"aku paham rencana mu selalu tak masuk akal jadi lebih baik aku menolak" luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi kepalanya.

"ini tak aneh luhan. sungguh"

"tidak. Lebih baik aku masuk dan absen lalu pergi keruang sangjangnim"

"dan gajimu akan dipotong. Sungguh aku tak akan meminjamkan uangku untukmu" sambung jongdae seraya menatap remeh luhan yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"aku akan meminjamnya pada minseok"

"aku akan mengancam minseok"

Luhan memutar otaknya. Jika tak jongdae berarti minseok. Jika bukan minseok berarti yifan? sepertinya tak mungkin meminjam pada yifan yang sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi karena baru saja terkena pemotongan gaji. Semuanya salah bocah ingusan itu. oh sehun diputuskan bersalah dan menjadi dalang dari semua masalah ini oleh luhan.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "baiklah. Apa rencanamu?"

"yeoja"

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau menyamar menjadi yeoja"

"HAH? JONGDAE KAU POSITIF MENGIDAP GANGGUAN KEJIWAAN"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana? Gimana?

Ini FanFict hunhan pertama jung

Entah kenapa Susah banget bikin fanfic hunhan

Butuh waktu berhari hari bahkan berminggu minggu buat cari feelnya

Padahal hunhan itu couple pertama yang membuat jung terjerumus kedalam dunia yang bisa terbilang aneh Cuma bikin ketagihan /?

maaf kalau kalian nemu banyak kesalahan. jung masih tahap belajar dan jung sudah mencoba menjadi sebaik mungkin

Maaf juga buat yang nungguin FanFic kaihun jung.

Jung lagi nungguin feelnya datang

Masalah lagu dan ide ceritanya sih udah tersimpan diotak jung

Mungkin sabtu besok baru dipost

Jadi mohon pengertiannya oke?

Terakhir..

Minta kritik dan saran serta tegoran typonya boleh?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Trouble And You

Author : Jungyoungest

Cast : Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Jung Soojung

Kim Namjoo

Huang Zitao

Genre : comedy, romance

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan seorang staf dari SM harus membujuk sehun seorang pelajar yang berbakat untuk menjadi seorang artis terkenal. Bagi luhan, sehun dan masalah adalah saudara kembar/"kau orang keempat yang datang untuk membujukku xi luhan"/"saat aku melihatmu, Luna, aku jadi teringat dengan luhan. apa kalian kakak beradik"/"kenapa kau selalu datang bersama masalah"/

.

.

.

.

.

My first Hunhan fanfic

Don't be Plagiat othe?

Maaf jika ada kesamaan. Sebagian atau seluruhnya.

Jung gak bermaksud buat plagiat /bow

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah bersembunyi. Kini bulanlah yang menggantikan sinarnya. Ditambah lampu-lampu beraneka warna yang membantu tugas sang pengganti matahari dimalam hari. Kota seoul tampak ramai malam ini. Dari kaca besar cafe yang berada disebelahnya, Luhan bisa melihat beberapa pasangan, keluarga bahagia, ataupun para remaja berlalu lalang diluar cafe.

"Minseok kenapa lama sekali" gerutu Luhan. Luhan menaruh dagunya diatas meja cafe. Sudah hampir satu jam Luhan dan Jongdae menunggu Minseok dan hanya ditemani segeles Milkshake Strawberry. Bahkan mereka meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit agar bertahan lama.

"Minseok memang sedang sangat sibuk akhir akhir ini" Timpal Jongdae

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Diantara mereka bertiga hanya Minseok lah yang sangat sibuk. Jongdae hanya seorang Driver bagi artis SM dan Staff yang mengurusi perlengkapan saat sang Artis yang ingin mengadakan Konser atau showcase. Sedangkan Luhan hanya seorang agen pencari bakat. Kadang, Luhan juga menjadi staff yang mengurusi perlatan seperti Jongdae jika ia sedang tak ada target. Berbeda dengan Minseok yang selalu berkutat di depan monitor komputer. Untung saja Minseok rajin memakan wortel agar matanya tetap sehat.

"maaf aku terlambat" ucap Minseok yang baru saja datang. Minseok duduk disebelah Jongdae lalu tanpa babibu ia meminum Milkshake milik Jongdae yang tinggal seperempat hingga habis tak tersisa.

"ada apa menyuruhku kemari?" tanya Minseok dengan tampang tak bersalah.

Jongdae menghela nafasnya lalu mengelus elus dadanya sendiri. Ia harus sabar demi kelancaran idenya. "Kita akan membantu Luhan menyamar" jelas Jongdae

"Menyamar? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan targetnya itu?" Minseok Bertanya seraya Meminum Milkshake Luhan yang masih setengah dengan santainya. "sungguh aku haus sekali"

Luhan menatap tak rela kearah Milkshakenya. Rasanya ia ingin menarik rambut Minseok untung saja Jongdae memberi isyarat dengan mulutnya untuk bersabar.

"Iya begitulah. Jongdae menyuruhku menyamar menjadi perempuan" balas Luhan menatap sinis Jongdae dan Minseok secara bergantian. Jongdae karena idenya dan Minseok karena Menghabiskan Milkshakenya.

"Kita butuh pakar dari semua ini" saran Minseok. "aku akan menelpon Nona Jung"

Minseok mengutak atik Ponselnya sebentar lalu mengarahkan ponselnya ketelinganya.

"Yeoboseo Soojung"

"ada apa oppa?"

Minseok meloudspekerkan ponselnya lalu menaruhnya ditengah meja cafe agar Luhan dan Jongdae bisa mendengarnya juga.

"aku butuh bantuanmu"

"apa?"

"pergilah kecafe dekat Gedung SM. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti"

"Tidak bisa. Aku terlalu lelah"

"yak! Kau bahkan telah berhenti menjadi agen SM. Kau tak punya kesibukan selain bersekolah Soojung" ucap Jongdae setengah berteriak

"aku baru saja selesai latihan perdana untuk debutku oppa sayang"

"Debut? Jangan bilang kau debut bersama F(x)?" kali ini Luhan lah yang berbicara

"ahh oppa pintar sekali"

"kau benar-benar tidak bisa datang Soojung?" Bujuk Minseok

"tidak bisa. Jelaskan saja apa yang bisa aku bantu"

"ini tentang Luhan, Targetnya, dan ide gila Jongdae"

"jelaskan oppa. aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik"

"Jongdae ingin Luhan menyamar menjadi perempuan untuk memudahkan tugasnya kali ini"

"memasukkan Luhan di sekolah yang sama dengan Sehun juga tidak buruk" tambah Jongdae

"Sehun? target Luhan Oppa Sehun?"

"kau mengenalnya?" tanya Luhan

"Qian eonni dan Amber eonni pernah mengalami pemotongan gaji karena bocah itu" Soojung berucap kesal dari seberang sana.

"Minggu lalu Yifan merengek kepadaku untuk meminjaminya uang karena bocah itu" Timpal Luhan dengan wajah datar.

"Datanglah besok pagi kerumahku. Kupastikan besok Luhan Oppa sudah bisa bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengan Sehun"

.

.

.

.

.

Rambut hitam sedada yang agak bergelombang dibawah dengan bando berwarna biru.

Wajahnya yang polos tanpa make up. Hanya Lipblam saja yang melapisi bibir munginya.

Seragam yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya.

Tas Biru muda dengan corak bunga berwarna biru tua.

Kaus kaki putih selutut yang berguna untuk menutupi bulu kakinya.

Terakhir, sepatu berwarna biru dengan tali putih.

Luhan memandangi sejenak pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Ia berputar perlahan lalu tersenyum manis. Ia tak menyangka akan secantik ini. bahkan ia masih pantas memakai seragam Senior High School. Ugh Luhan jadi merindukan teman temannya di senior high school dulu.

Tok Tok Tok

"Oppa, ayo kita sarapan" ajak Soojung dari Luar kamarnya. Luhan sekarang memang berada dikamar Soojung. Tadi Soojung meminta izin untuk membantu Jongdae dan Minseok menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berempat. Soojung juga melarang Luhan keluar sebelum ia memanggilnya.

Luhan mengambil botol parfum berwarna merah muda milik Soojung lalu menyemprotkannya di lehernya serta di pergelangan tangannya. Sedikit saja wanginya sudah sangat menyengat. Pantas saja Soojung selalu wangi dimanapun ia berada.

"Oppa kenapa lama sekali huh" omel Soojung

Luhan memutar matanya, malas. Ia memandangi penampilannya sebentar di cermin lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Klek

Luhan membuka Pintu kamar Soojung secara perlahan. Tampaklah Soojung yang sedang berdiri seraya berkacak pinggang didepannya. Soojung ternyata sudah rapih dengan seragam sekolahnya yang tentu saja berbeda dengan seragam Luhan.

"ayo turun oppa" Soojung menarik tangan Luhan dengan tidak sabaran. Untung saja Luhan tidak terjungkal saat menuruni satu persatu anak Tangga dirumah Soojung.

.

.

.

.

.

Meja makan keluarga Jung bisa terbilang Lumayan besar. Ada tujuh kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan. dua diantaranya kini telah ditempati oleh Jongdae dan Minseok yang duduk bersebelahan. Sedangakan diatas meja makan telah tersaji empat gelas susu, satu botol kaca berukan kecil yang berisi selai strawberry dan beberapa roti yang disusun dan ditaruh diatas piring putih. Jangan Lupakan empat buah piring putih kecil yang ditaruh berhadap-hadapan serta garpu dan pisau kecil yang berada disebelahnya.

"berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu Luhan dan Soojung? Aku sudah sangat lapar" gerutu Minseok. Minseok memainkan garpu dan pinsaunya hingga menghasilkan sebuah bunyi yang membuat bising ruang makan.

"Sabarlah" nasihat Jongdae. "kau seharusnya diet Kim Minseok. Tubuhnya sudah sangat melar"

"kau tak pernah dengar ucapan seperti 'sarapanlah seperti orang kaya. Makan sianglah seperti rakyat biasa dan makan malamlah seperti pengemis'?" tanya Minseok dengan wajah yang sangat meremehkan Jongdae. "aku selalu melakukan itu setiap hari"

"kau tetap saja melar"

"tapi aku sehat. Sehat itu jauh lebih penting dari segalanya"

Jongdae memutar bola matanya, malas. Minseok memang seperti itu. Minseok itu sangat keras kepala dan tak mau mengalah. Ia akan melakukan segala cara agar ia menang dalam berdebat. Percayalah, berdebat dengan Minseok hanya membuang buang waktu saja.

"Oppa Lihat kemari" Panggil Soojung yang berada beberapa langkah dari meja makan

Minseok dan Jongdae menoleh kearah Soojung lalu mengerjap ngerjapkan mata mereka saat menatap seorang yeoja yang berdiri disebelah Soojung. Yeoja yang berdiri disebelah Soojung tersenyum ramah pada Jongdae dan Minseok. Dan senyum itu terasa tak asing bagi Jongdae dan Minseok.

"bagaimana? Cantik bukan Luhan Oppa?" tanya Soojung. "Luhan Oppa ayo berputarlah dengan anggun"

Luhan mengangguk kecil dan berputar seperti yang diperintahkan Soojung. ia tersenyum manis bahkan sempat mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Jongdae dan Minseok. Jongdae dan Minseok dibuat menganga olehnya.

"Lu... Luhan?" Minseok tergagap.

"Panggil aku Luna Oppa. Luna Park" pinta Luhan dengan suara yang amat lembut.

Luhan berjalan menuju meja makan lalu mendudukkan dirinya di depan Minseok. Disusul Soojung yang mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Luhan.

"Jadi.." Jongdae menatap Luhan tajam. "kau benar-benar Luhan?"

"Panggil aku Luna saat aku sedang menyamar Jongdae Oppa" balas Luhan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Jongdae. Ia terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan roti dan selai.

"Luna? Apa itu juga temasuk idemu nona Jung?" tanya Minseok pada Soojung.

Soojung mengangguk. "aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Luhan Oppa"

"bagus. Kita akan menghemat waktu" balas Jongdae.

"Kata Luhan Oppa, ia hanya punya waktu dua minggu. ia telah menggunakannya dua hari. Tersisa dua belas hari. Sepuluh hari untuk bertempur dan dua hari untuk memetik hasilnya" jelas Soojung.

"bertempur? Aku tidak mau" Tolak Luhan yang merasa merinding saat Soojung menyebutkan kata 'bertempur'

Soojung memutar matanya "itu hanya kiasan Oppa"

"semuanya ada ditangan Luhan Oppa. kita hanya bertugas menutupi identitas Luhan oppa saja"

.

.

.

.

.

Brak

Luhan menutup pintu mobil milik minseok dengan keras. Sang empu yang duduk dikursi kemudi memberikan tatapan horor padanya. Soojung Yang duduk disamping Minseok menurunkan kaca mobil yang disebelahnya lalu menyembulkan kepalanya keluar kaca.

"temui Han songsaenim. Dia akan menjelaskan banyak hal padamu" perintah Soojung.

Minseok menarik tas Soojung agar kembali duduk dengan benar. "kau sudah berkata seperti itu hampir sepuluh kali Nona Jung"

Soojung mendengus. Ia membenarkan cara duduknya. "aku takut Luhan Oppa lupa"

"ia akan selalu ingat karena kau selalu mengingatkannya Jung Soojung" timpal Jongdae yang berada di jok belakang.

"baiklah" Soojung mengalah. "jaga dirimu Luhan Oppa. semuanya ada ditanganmu" Soojung melambai lambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan. Luhan hanya berdehem malas dan membalas lambaian Soojung.

Mobil Minseok pun melaju dan meninggalkannya didepan gerbang sekolah yang pernah dua kali Luhan kunjungi. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap gedung sekolah yang sangat megah dan besar. bahkan gerbang bercat hitam yang berada didepan Luhan terlihat sangat menakjubkan.

Luhan berjalan perlahan melewati gerbang. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat saat ini. hatinya terus saja mencoba meyakinkan kalau semua akan baik baik saja. Tetapi tidak untuk otaknya yang telah terkontaminasi pikiran-pikiran buruk seperti bagaimana jika penyamaranku terbongkar? Bagaimana jika aku dibully dan bagaimana jika aku tak memiliki teman?

Luhan mencoba mengacuhkan tatapan aneh siswi-siswi yang berada dikoridor. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah barunya sedangkan matanya menyusuri setiap sudut sekolah berharap bisa menemukan ruang guru yang menjadi tujuan utamanya.

Langkah Luhan terhenti tepat saat seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu menghadang jalannya dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Luhan menelan air liurnya susah payah. Terlalu pagi untuk menerima cobaan.

"kau orang baru disini?" Gadis itu menatap Luhan dari atas hingga bawah. "aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya"

"annyeonghaseo. Luna Park imnida" Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya seraya merundukkan sedikit kepalanya. "aku memang siswi baru disini"

"Kim Namjoo imnida" balas gadis itu.

"kau seperti sedang kebingungan. Mau ku bantu?" tawar gadis itu.

Luhan berbinar menatap Namjoo. Namjoo tak seseram apa yang ia sempat kira tadi. mungkin Namjoo akan menjadi teman pertamanya.

"tunjukkan aku dimana ruang guru berada" pinta Luhan

"dengan senang hati tuan putri" ucap Namjoo seraya menarik tangan Luhan untuk mengikutinya

"eh? Tuan putri?"

"kau cantik bagaikan putri di dongeng-dongeng. Wajar saja jika siswi-siswi yang berada dikoridor menatapmu aneh"

"kukira mereka membenciku"

"Selama kau ada disampingku. Mereka tidaka akan berani mengganggumu"

"apa sekarang kita berteman?"

"tentu saja"

Memiliki satu teman baru termasuk awalan yang baik bukan? apalagi teman yang bisa melindungimu dari gangguan siswi serta siswa lain.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini nametagmu, kunci lokermu, dan jadwal kelasmu" ucap Han songsaenim seraya memberikan barang-barang tersebut satu persatu.

"kamsahamnida Songsaenim" balas Luhan seraya merundukkan kepalanya.

"maafkan aku yang tak bisa menempatkanmu dikelas yang sama dan setingkat dengan Sehun . Tapi kau menempati kelas disamping Sehun. kau ditingkat pertama dan Sehun tingkat kedua"

Luhan mengangguk paham. Itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. "aku mengerti saem"

"tingkat satu kelas B. Jangan Lupa"

"ne songsaenim. Aku permisi"

Klek

Luhan menutup pintu ruang guru dengan perlahan. Matanya membulat sempurna saat menemukan Namjoo yang menyandar di dinding ruang guru seraya memainkan ponselnya.

"Namjoo? Kau masih disini?" tanya Luhan

"aku tak akan membiarkan teman baruku tersesat lagi" balas Namjoo seraya tersenyum. "kau masuk kelas apa?" tanyanya

"tingkat satu kelas B"

"Jinja?"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Namjoo tiba tiba saja memeluk Luhan erat. "kita sekelas" girang Namjoo seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan.

"ayo kutunjukkan dimana kelasmu"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap aneh sekelinglingnya. Ia merasa sangat asing di kantin sekolah barunya. Apalagi ia duduk sendirian karena Namjoo sedang memesankan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat namjoo telah kembali dengan sebuah nampan yang diatasnya ada dua porsi menu makanan yang berbeda dan dua gelas minuman yang berbeda juga.

Namjoo memberikan sepiring bulgogi dan segelas bubble tea taro pada Luhan. "Maaf lama menunggu"

"tidak masalah" balas Luhan

Luhan menatap sepiring bulgogi yang berada didepannya dengan tatapan lapar. roti selai strawberry yang ia makan dirumah Soojung tadi pagi tak berarti apa-apa bagi perutnya.

Drrt

Drrt

Drrt

Luhan menunda acara makannya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku roknya yang bergetar hingga tiga kali. Ada tiga pesan masuk dari ketiga temannya. Soojung, Jongdae dan Minseok. Ia membaca pesan dari Soojung terlebih dahulu.

From : Soojung

Semua ada ditanganmu oppa. ingat!

Luhan memutar matanya. Pesan Soojung sangat tidak penting sekali. Bahkan Soojung telah berkali-kali berkata demikian didalam mobil Minseok saat mengantarkannya kesekolah.

Selanjutnya adalah pesan dari Minseok

From : Minseok

Luhan, apa kabar?

Pesan dari Minseok jauh lebih aneh dari pesan Soojung. Walaupun Luhan yakin dibalik pertanyaan itu terselip rasa kekhawatiran Minseok yang tinggi terhadap keselamatan Luhan. Luhan terlalu percaya diri.

Terakhir, pesan dari Jongdae

From : Jongdae

Apa kau sudah bertemu Sehun? katakan jika aku lebih tampan darinya.

Luhan menatap datar ponselnya. Ia lalu melepaskan beterai ponselnya dan kembali memasukkannya kedalam saku roknya. Ini cara yang aman agar terhindar dari pesan-pesan aneh karya teman-temannya. Luhan akan menghidupkan kembali ponselnya saat pelajaran telah usai.

Namjoo yang sedari tadi memerhatikan tingkah laku aneh Luhan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "ada apa?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum. "hanya sedikit gangguan"

Namjoo menganggukan kepalanya seraya menggumamkan kata 'oh' lalu kembali menikmati makanannya.

"Hey Kim Namjoo"

Namjoo mendongakkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum kearah lelaki yang baru saja memanggilnya. "ada apa oppa? mau bergabung?"

"tidak. aku hanya ingin memberitahu jika hari ini klub musik akan latihan. Jadwalnya diubah menjadi hari ini dan hari sabtu" jelas lelaki berwajah sangar dengan lingkar hitam dikedua matanya.

"ya ya ya Tao oppa. aku mengerti" balas Namjoo. Entah kenapa sunbaenya takut sekali jika ia membolos. Katanya sih tahun depan Namjoo cocok menjadi Kandidat ketua klub musik menggantikan Chorong.

"siapa dia?" lelaki berkulit putih pucat disamping Tao lah yang bersuara.

Namjoo yang mengerti maksud sunbaenya itu menginjak kaki Luhan yang tengah asik dengan dunianya sendiri bersama sepiring bulgogi dan segelas bubble tea taro.

"aww" jerit Luhan tertahan. Luhan menatap Namjoo meminta penjelasan.

"dia siswi baru dikelasku" Namjoo mengacuhkan Luhan dan malah menjawab pertanyaan Sunbaenya. "Namanya Luna" tambah Namjoo

Luhan yang merasa disebut sebut dalam percakapan segera menoleh. Ia menelan Ludahnya kasar saat tatapannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan tatapan lelaki berkulit pucat. Lelaki itu menatap Luhan lekat.

"ayo perkenalkan dirimu kawan" ucap Namjoo seraya menepuk pelan telapak tangan Luhan yang berada diatas meja Kantin.

"Annyeonghaseo Sunbae. Luna Park imnida"

"Luhan?"

"Luna bukan Luhan. ada apa dengan telingamu Oh Sehun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

Huwee maaf telat apdet ToT

Jung kemarin lagi sibuk mempersiapkan ulangan semester.

Otak Jung juga buntu terus u.u

Mungkin gara-gara kebanyakan belajar *eh

Makasih yang udah mau review, fav or follow

makasih juga yang kemarin memberi masukan tentang huruf kapital ~

jung udah memperbaikinya .-.

Kritik dan saran ditunggu lagi ~

lafyuhhh...


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Trouble And You

Author : Jungyoungest

Cast : Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

Jung Soojung

Kim Namjoo

Huang Zitao

Park Chorong

No Minwoo

Genre : comedy, romance

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan seorang staf dari SM harus membujuk sehun seorang pelajar yang berbakat untuk menjadi seorang artis terkenal. Bagi luhan, sehun dan masalah adalah saudara kembar/"kau orang keempat yang datang untuk membujukku xi luhan"/"saat aku melihatmu, Luna, aku jadi teringat dengan luhan. apa kalian kakak beradik"/"kenapa kau selalu datang bersama masalah"/

.

.

.

.

.

My first Hunhan fanfic

Don't be Plagiat othe?

Maaf jika ada kesamaan. Sebagian atau seluruhnya.

Jung gak bermaksud buat plagiat /bow

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

"Memang Luna dan Luhan mirip?" tanya Luhan pada Namjoo yang berjalan didepannya. Luhan memang memperlambat jalannya karena memikirkan hal itu. ia tak menyangka penyamarannya sudah tercium oleh Sehun di hari pertama.

Namjoo berhenti lalu menoleh kearah Luhan. "sama-sama berawalan huruf L" balas Namjoo sekenanya. "Mungkin wajahmu mirip dengan orang bernama Luhan" tambahnya seraya menarik tangan Luhan agar berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum puas. Namjoo tak curiga sama sekali dengannya. Lupakan masalah Sehun. Luhan yakin teman Sehun yang bernama Tao itu pasti meyakinkan Sehun bahwa telinganya mendadak bermasalah. Luhan berharap banyak pada teman Sehun yang memiliki lingkar hitam di bawah matanya itu.

"annyeong eonni" sapa Namjoo pada gadis berambut panjang yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang didepan kelas.

Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Namjoo dan juga Luhan. mau tak mau Luhan ikut tersenyum pada gadis itu walaupun Luhan tak mengenalnya. Entah kenapa jantung Luhan berdebar saat melihat senyum gadis itu.

"Sehun dan Tao telah memberitahumu?" tanya gadis itu.

Namjoo mengangguk antusias. "kali ini aku tak akan membolos lagi hehehe"

"aku percaya padamu"

"sampai bertemu nanti eonni"

Namjoo kembali melangkahkan kakinya diikuti Luhan yang diam-diam mencuri pandang kearah gadis itu. Luhan mempercepat langkahnya agar sejajar dengan Namjoo.

"siapa sunbae itu?" tanya Luhan seraya memeringkan kepalanya.

"Chorong eonni. Ketua klub musik"

Luhan mengangguk seraya menggumamkan kata 'oh'.

"apa klub musik itu seru?" tanya Luhan lagi

"tentu saja. Disana kau bisa memilih kembali. Vokal atau Dance. Aku dan Chorong eonni ada di vokal sedangkan Sehun oppa dan Tao oppa ada di dance"

Luhan kembali mengangguk. "kalau begitu aku ingin masuk klub musik"

"sepulang sekolah aku akan mengantarmu mendaftarkan diri pada Chorong eonni"

Luhan tersenyum senang. Ia bertekad akan masuk klub musik dan berada di vokal agar bisa lebih sering bertemu dengan Gadis berambut panjang yang telah meluluhkan hati Luhan dengan senyumannya. Sepertinya Luhan telah melupakan tujuan awalnya berada disana.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran terakhir telah usai. Luhan menoleh kesebelah kananya dan mendapati Minwoo—teman sebangkunya— yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Minwoo, bangunlah" Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan pelan tubuh Minwoo sesuai permintaan Minwoo sebelum ia tertidur di pelajaran Kim Songsaenim.

Minwoo menggeliat. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada Luhan. "terimakasih Luna" ucap Minwoo yang dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

Luhan merapikan buku-bukunya yang berada diatas mejanya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tasnya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya beserta baterainya dari saku rok seragamnya. Ia memasang baterai ponselnya lalu menghidupkan ponselnya.

"Luna, aku duluan" Pamit Minwoo

"hati-hati dijalan" balas Luna seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Minwoo yang telah diambang kelas. Minwoo membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Kupikir kalian cocok" komentar Namjoo yang telah berdiri disamping kursi Minwoo.

"cocok menjadi teman?"

"bagaimana kalau menjadi kekasih?"

"aku tak tertarik padanya"

"tapi Minwoo menarik"

"kau menyukainya?"

Namjoo memutar bola matanya. Walaupun Minwoo menarik tapi ia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Minwoo yang mulai populer. Ia belajar dari pengalaman teman sebangkunya waktu junior high school dulu. Menyukai orang populer ataupun yang menuju populer sama saja menyiksa diri sendiri.

"Tidak, ayo kita pergi. Aku tak mau dikira membolos hanya karena datang telat"

.

.

.

.

.

Chorong memandangi lekat Luhan dari atas hingga kebawah. Luhan dibuat salah tingkah olehnya. Bahkan Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena terlalu gugup.

"kau bisa bernyanyi?" tanya Chorong

"bisa walaupun suaraku tak terlalu bagus"

"nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku"

Luhan berdehem sebentar lalu mulai menyanyikan lagu yang sering ia dengarkan akhir-akhir ini.

Neoui nun ko ip nal manjideon ne songil

Jageun sontopkaji da

Yeojeonhi neol neukkil su itjiman

Kkeojin bulkkochoreum tadeureogabeorin

Urin sarang modu da

Neomu appeuji man ijen neol

(Taeyang – Eyes, Nose, Lips)

Namjoo yang berdiri disebelah Luhan bertepuk tangan dengan meriah sedangkan Chorong hanya tersenyum tipis.

"kau bisa menari?" tanya Chorong lagi.

"aku pernah masuk klub dance di sekolahku dulu"

Luhan tak berbohong soal itu. ia memang pernah masuk klub dance waktu ia masih berstatus pelajar di Senior high School dulu. Bahkan ia hampir pernah menjadi seorang trainee di SM karena bakat menarinya. Tapi, ia menolaknya karena menari bukanlah tujuan hidupnya.

"menarilah" pinta Chorong

Namjoo memutarkan sebuah musik dari ponselnya. Luhan terdiam sebentar menunggu waktu yang pas lalu mulai menari saat telah menemukan waktu yang pas. Ia meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dan kakinya. Mata Namjoo dan Chorong hingga dibuat tak berkedip olehnya.

"stop" ucap Chorong. Namjoo segera mematikan musiknya sedangkan Luhan merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan.

Chorong bertepuk tangan seraya tersenyum lebar. "kau berbakat" puji Chorong

"terimakasih Sunbae" balas Luhan seraya merundukkan sedikit lehernya.

"kemampuan dancemu dan vokalmu seimbang. Kau boleh memilih sekarang"

"Vokal" balas Luhan antusias dengan mata yang berbinar.

"baiklah" balas Chorong.

"Tidak noona. Ia akan ikut bersamaku" ucap Sehun yang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka bertiga.

"Aku ingin masuk Vokal sunbae" ngotot Luhan. "jangan dengarkan kata sunbae itu" lanjut Luhan seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun.

"kemampuan Dancenya lebih bagus dari vokalnya" jelas Sehun.

"memang kau memperhatikannya?" tanya Chorong.

"aku memerhatikannya dari awal"

"baikla—" ucapan Chorong terpotong karena Sehun sudah mengajak Luhan pergi. "Isikan formulirnya lebih dulu lalu kau berikan pada Haekyeon" lanjut Chorong setengah berteriak

Sehun hanya mengacungkan jempolnya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"siapa namamu?"

"Luna Park"

"kelas?"

"tingkat satu kelas B"

Sehun mengisi formulir untuk masuk klub musik satu persatu sesuai data diri gadis yang duduk disebelahnya. Tak lupa ia mencontreng kata Dance pada kolom pilihan klub. Ia tersenyum memandangi kertas formulir yang telah terisi semua olehnya. Tinggal tanda tangan Chorong selaku ketua klub musik untuk menyempurnakan formulirnya.

"Sunbae, aku ingin masuk klub vokal bukan dance" pinta Luhan dengan wajah yang di buat-buat. Jika bukan karena penyamaran, ia mungkin sudah menarik paksa formulirnya dari tangan Sehun dan membenarkannya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. "dancemu jauh lebih bagus"

"menari bukanlah tujuan hidupku sunbae"

"apa menyanyi tujuan hidupmu?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"kalau begitu ikuti perintahku Luna" ucap Sehun penuh penekanan. Ia melepaskan tangkupannya pada wajah Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

"Dasar bocah ingusan" cibir Luhan. Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, meraih formulirnya serta pulpennya yang tergeletak diatas meja lalu menyusul Sehun yang telah berada diluar kelas.

"seharusnya aku masuk klub Vokal dan mendekati Chorong" Luhan menatap sendu kertas formulirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"sunbae tunggu!"

"sunbae..."

"yak sehun sunbae"

Sehun mendecih. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam Luhan yang terengah-engah didepannya. Luhan mundur beberapa langkah saat dirasa jaraknya dan Sehun terlalu dekat.

"kita mau kemana sunbae?" tanya Luhan

"panggil aku oppa"

"Sehun Oppa?"

"bagus" Sehun kembali melangkahkan kakinya namun tangan Luhan dengan sigap menarik tangan Sehun agar berhenti.

"Kita mau kemana oppa?" tanya Luhan lagi

"kau harus meminta tanda tangan Chorong Noona"

"apakah harus?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun bukannya menjawab malah menyentil dahi Luhan. Luhan meringis pelan seraya mengusap-ngusap dahinya sedangkan sang pelaku hanya terkekeh.

"tanpa tanda tangan Chorong Noona, Formulirmu akan ditolak" jelas Sehun seraya berjalan meninggalkan Luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"yak sunbae Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya didekat ruang latihan klub vokal. Ia menarik Tangan Luhan yang sedari tadi berjalan dibelakangnya lalu mendorong Luhan agar masuk keruangan itu.

"annyeong" ucap Luhan seraya mengetuk pelan pintu klub vokal.

Semua mata menoleh kearah Luhan. Bahkan Namjoo yang duduk di barisan paling belakang melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Luhan. Chorong tersenyum pada Luhan lalu berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"ada apa?" tanya Chorong lembut

Luhan menunjukkan formulirnya pada Chorong. "Sehun oppa bilang, kalau aku harus meminta tanda tangan Chorong Sunbae"

Chorong mengambil formulir milik Luhan, memandanginya sejenak, lalu terkekeh. Ia menandatangi formulir Luhan lalu mengembalikan lagi pada Luhan.

"apa ada yang salah sunbae?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya

Chorong kembali terkekeh. "tidak. hanya saja tulisan Sehun mulai rapih sekarang. Tolong sampaikan pujianku padanya."

Luhan keluar dari ruang latihan klub vokal dan mendapati Sehun yang sedang menyandar di dinding kelas yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan Ruang latihan Vokal. Luhan menghampiri Sehun lalu menujukkan formulirnya yang sudah ditanda tangani oleh Chorong.

"Chorong Sunbae bilang kalau tulisan oppa sudah mulai rapih sekarang" ucap Luhan bermaksud menyampaikan pujian dari Chorong.

"sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku padanya"

"apa aku harus kembali menemui Chorong sunbae?"

"jika kau mau"

Setelah itu Sehun merasa menyesal mengucapkan hal itu. Luhan benar-benar masuk ke ruang latihan Klub vokal dan kembali dengan menyampaikan ucapan dari Chorong yang membuatnya naik darah.

"Chorong Sunbae bilang kalau aku harus hati-hati denganmu. Apa maksudnya oppa?"

Sehun bersumpah akan mencekik Chorong setelah ini karena telah membuat Imagenya menjadi jelek didepan seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

"itu tak penting"

Hanya itulah yang keluar dari bibir Sehun sebelum ia berjalan mendahului gadis itu. entah kenapa ia merasa— khawatir mungkin?

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap jenuh seorang siswa yang sedang menari didepan. Bagus sih tariannya dan tentu saja Luhan bisa melakukan itu. hanya saja, tarian itu tak terlalu cocok untuk siswi manis macam Luhan. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping kanan dan mendapati Minwoo yang sedang memerhatikan lelaki yang belum Luhan ketahui namanya dengan amat serius. Luhan juga tak menyangka Minwoo adalah anak Klub Dance.

"Minwoo, dia siapa?" Tanya Luhan pada Minwoo

"Haekyeon sunbae. ketua klub dance" balas Minwoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki yang sedang menari didepan—Haekyeon— sedikit pun. "setelah ini kita akan disuruh menari sepertinya" lanjutnya.

Luhan membalalakkan matanya. Ohh bagaimana nasibnya yang sedari tadi tak memerhatikan Haekyeon menari. "apa harus benar-benar mirip?"

"bukan begitu. Kita harus bisa melebihi Haekyeon sunbae" koreksi Minwoo. Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Musik telah berhenti begitu juga Haekyeon yang telah berhenti menari. Kini alunan musik digantikan oleh riuhnya tepuk tangan. Haekyeonmenundukkan sedikit tubuhnya seraya ikut bertepuk tangan.

"kudengar kita punya anggota baru" Haekyeon melirik Luhan lalu tersenyum. "bagaimana jika anggota baru kita yang akan menjadi peserta pertama?" tawar Haekyeon.

"setuju" balas beberapa siswa dan siswi secara serempak.

Haekyeon tersenyum lagi lalu berjalan kearah Luhan dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Luhan. Luhan tersenyum kikuk lalu membalas uluran tangan Haekyeon. Haekyeon membantu Luhan berdiri dan menuntun Luhan kedepan kelas.

"perkenalkan dirimu" titah Haekyeon

Luhan menelan air liurnya, kasar. Ditatapinya satu persatu siswa dan siswi yang juga menatapinya. Ia semakin gugup saat menadapat tatapan tajam dari siswa yang duduk di pojok barisan belakang. Terasa familiar sekali wajah siswa itu bagi Luhan. Luhan berdehem sebentar untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung serta sunyi yang menyelumuti ruangan itu.

"Annyeonghaseo" Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Luna Park imnida. Mohon bantuannya" Luhan tersenyum ramah setelahnya. Siswa dan siswi bergantian mengucapkan 'salam kenal' pada Luhan. yang terheboh adalah Chanmi yang merupakan ketua kelas Luhan sediri. Chanmi bahkan sampai berteriak dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan.

"acara perkenalannya selesai. Sekarang kita lihat apa yang yang bisa dilakukan oleh Luna" ucap Haekyeon.

Haekyeon memencet salah satu tombol pada benda yang mirip sekali dengan radio atau itu memang radio. Luhan tak memperdulikan itu. otaknya saat ini hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghilangkan rasa cemas serta gugup yang saat ini ia rasakan? Sungguh Luhan tak pernah merasa segugup dan secemas ini kecuali saat ia menerima hasil Ulangannya dan itu sudah lama sekali.

Suara musik mulai memenuhi ruangan sejak tadi. Tapi Luhan hanya diam dan menatap sekitar seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Sampai akhirnya matanya bertatapan dengan Sehun yang duduk disebelah Chanmi.

"Menarilah Luna" ucap Sehun tanpa suara sedikitpun dan Luhan tentu saja mengerti karena Sehun mengucapkannya dengan perlahan-lahan dan berulang-ulang.

Mata Luhan beralih menatap Minwoo yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya serta mengepalkan tangannya diudara. Bibir Minwoo tak henti-hentinya berucap 'kau pasti bisa' dan tentu saja tanpa suara seperti Sehun tadi.

"Luna menarilah" Haekyeon berucap dengan lembut.

Detik itu juga Luhan perlahan memberanikan diri untuk menggerakkan kakinya lalu disusul dengan tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan telah larut dalam musik yang diputar haekyeon serta riuh tepuk tangan yang memenuhi ruangan.

Musik telah berhenti tapi riuh tepuk tangan masih memenuhi ruangan. Luhan membukkukan sedikit tubuhnya seraya mengucapkan 'Kamsahamnida' berulang kali. Ia kembali ketempatnya setelah Haekyeon menyuruhnya.

"menakjubkan " puji Minwoo pada Luhan yang baru saja duduk.

"kau berlebihan. Tapi, terimakasih atas pujiannya"

"aku berkata jujur"

Drrt

Ponsel Luhan bergetar. Ia menyudahi acara mengobrolnya dengan Minwoo lalu mengeluarkan Ponselnya dari saku rok seragamnya.

From : Soojung

Kau dimana oppa? aku dan Jongdae oppa berada didepan gerbang sekolahmu.

Luhan menoleh kearah Minwoo. Ia menusuk-nusuk lengan Minwoo dengan jari telunjuknya hingga Minwoo menoleh kearahnya "kapan ini akan selesai?" tanya Luhan

Minwoo melirik sekilas jam tangan berawarna hitam miliknya. "sekitar satu jam lagi. Ada apa?"

"hanya bertanya"

Minwoo mengangguk lalu kembali fokus menatap seorang siswi yang mendapatkan giliran menari setelah Luhan. Luhan menatap sekeliling lalu kembali menatap layar ponselnya saat suasana cukup terkendali. Bersyukurlah Luhan yang duduk dibarisan belakang dan berada dipojok.

To : Soojung

Aku sedang mengikuti klub musik. Pergilah keapartemenku lalu bawakan aku baju ganti. Aku akan langsung kegudung SM saat aku pulang nanti.

Luhan kembali memasukkan Ponselnya setelah memastikan bahwa pesannya benar-benar telah terkirim pada Soojung. Ia ikut bertepuk tangan saat seorang siswi telah menyelesaikan tariannya seolah tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah dibalas belum?" tanya Jongdae pada Soojung yang duduk di belakang. Jongdae seperti supir pribadi Soojung saat ini.

"Belum" balas Soojung singkat.

Jongdae menghela nafas dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponselnya seperti yang dilakukan Soojung dibelakang. Bedanya Soojung juga membawa cemilan serta segelas ice bubble yang sempat Soojung beli di kedai dekat sekolahnya.

"Oppa dibalas!" jerit Soojung yang membuat Jongdae dengan refleks menolekan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"bacakan Jung" pinta Jongdae

"Aku sedang mengikuti klub musik. Pergilah keapartemenku lalu bawakan aku baju ganti. Aku akan langsung kegudung SM saat aku pulang nanti" Soojung membacakan isi pesan Luhan.

Jongdae mengangguk lalu membenarkan cara duduknya dan mulai melajukan mobil yang boleh ia pinjam dari Minseok. Soojung bangkit lalu tiba tiba meloncat ke jok disamping Jongdae. Ia duduk dengan tenangnya seolah tak terjadi apapun. ia bahkan meninggalkan sampah cemilannya dan ice bubblenya di jok belakang bersama tasnya. Jongdae menatap ngeri kearah Gadis yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

"Oppa, memang kau tau pasword apartemen Luhan oppa?" tanya Soojung

"tentu saja aku tau. Aku kan sahabatnya" balas Jongdae

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sangat memalukan tadi"

"YAK OPPA!"

.

.

.

.

.

"untuk hari ini sudah cukup. Banyak perkembangan yang kalian alami. sampai berjumpa minggu depan" Haekyeon menutup klub dance untuk hari ini dengan senyuman.

Siswa dan siswi langsung berhamburke belakang ruangan untuk mengambil tas mereka yang sengaja ditaruh belakang ruangan. Luhan meraih tasnya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku roknya. Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya setelah ia tak menemukan pesan dari Soojung. Ia yakin Soojung dan Jongdae sekarang sudah berada di Gedung SM bersama baju gantinya.

Luhan memasang sepasang earphone biru di kedua telinganya. Ia bersenandung riang seraya berjalan menuju halte terdekat. Dibawah sinar matahari yang tak terlalu terik wajah Luhan tampak beribu-ribu kali lebih manis dan cantik. Ditambah lagi rona merah yang menyelimuti kedua pipinya serta senyuman yang tak pernah Luntur dari bibirnya.

Luhan telah menyadari semuanya detik ini juga.

Dia menyukai Chorong.

Setelah tugas laknatnya ini selesai, Luhan akan mendekati Chorong sebagai dirinya yang sesungguhnya bukan sebagai Luna. Ia akan membuat momen-momen romantis dengan Chorong. Memimpikan Chorong setiap harinya dan mengajak Chorong makan malam romantis di resto—

Tin tin tin

Lamunan Luhan buyar seketika. Ia mendecih lalu menoleh ke asal suara klakson motor itu berada yaitu dibelakangnya. Matanya mendapati Sehun yang berpose keren seraya menggenggam helmnya ditangan kirinya. Sehun menstandarkan motornya, menaruh helmnya diatas motornya lalu menghampiri Luhan.

"ayo pulang" ucap Sehun seraya menarik paksa tangan Luhan. Sehun menarik Luhan ke motornya lalu menyerahkan helm yang sengaja Sehun bawa untuk berjaga-jaga saat ada yang ingin ia ajak pulang bersama pada Luhan.

Luhan tak lekas memakainya. Ia hanya diam memandangi helm itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sehun yang tak sabaran, merebut paksa helmnya dari tangan Luhan lalu memakaikannya pada Luhan. tak lupa ia memasang pengait helm hingga terdengar bunyi 'klik'. Setelah itu, Ia menarik paksa tangan Luhan ke arah motornya lalu membantu Luhan menaiki motornya.

Sehun mulai melajukan motornya perlahan dan menjadi sangat kencang hingga membuat Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun erat. Bahkan Luhan juga memukuli pundak Sehun agar Sehun mengurangi kecepatan motornya. Tapi, Sehun hanya diam dan tersenyum kecil dibalik helmnya. Sehun menyukai semua tingkah laku orang yang diboncengnya saat ini. tak terkecuali teriakannya yang sangat memekakan telinga.

"dimana rumahmu?" Sehun akhirnya membuka mulut.

"sebenarnya aku tak langsung pulang. Aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat" balas Luhan pelan.

"kemana? Aku akan mengantarmu"

"Gedung SM entertaiment"

"..."

"oppa?"

"..."

"oppa?"

"..."

"turunkan aku jika oppa tak mau mengantarkanku"

"aku akan mengantarmu"

Luhan tersenyum miring. Permainannya baru saja dimulai. Bersiaplah Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Motor Sehun berhenti di depan gedung SM entertaiment. Luhan turun dari motor Sehun, membuka helm yang ia pakai lalu mengembalikannya pada sang empu. Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Luhan, hanya saja ia tak sampai turun dari motornya.

"untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sehun.

"oppaku bekerja disini" balas Luhan yang tentu saja hanyalah bohong belaka.

Sehun hanya menggangguk beberapa kali. Ia kembali memakai Helmnya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau apalah itu pada Luhan. orang yang baru saja di boncengi oleh Sehun hanya mendecih lalu diikuti gerutuan serta sumpah serapah yang tak jelas karena diucapkan dengan bahasa lain.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap Jongdae dan Soojung yang berada beberapa meter didepannya. mereka berdua seperti mencoba menahan tawa dengan menutup mulut mereka menggunakan kedua telapak tangan mereka. Luhan yakin mereka berdua pasti mengintip apa yang baru saja Luhan lakukan dengan Sehun.

Jongdae menarik tangan Soojung untuk menghampiri korban pengintipan mereka yang sedang menatap tajam kearah mereka. Jongdae merangkul pundak Luhan dan tertawa lepas setelahnya. Begitupun Soojung yang berdiri disamping Jongdae.

"Luna, oppa tampanmu datang" ejek Jongdae disela sela tertawanya.

Luhan hanya cemberut. Ia tak mau membuang-buang energinya untuk menghadapi Jongdae serta Soojung. Untung saja Minseok tidak ada. Luhan patut berterimakasih pada sangjangnimnya yang selalu memberi Minseok setumpuk tugas. Percayalah, ejekan Minseok itu sangat pedas dan menusuk hati.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Soojung dan Jongdae yang masih saja tertawa dan mengejek-ejeknya. Ia lelah seharian berada disekolah dan harus kembali menerima beban berupa ejekan serta menjadi bahan tertawaan teman satu profesinya sendiri. terkutuk kau Kim Jongdae dan juga Jung Soo Jung.

Luhan tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya menemukan seorang lelaki yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya sedang bersandar di dinding gedung SM entertaiment. Jelas sekali kalau lelaki itu juga sedang menatap Luhan. Ia merasa pernah bertemu orang itu sebelumnya. Tapi dimana?

Luhan mencoba memutar kembali memorinya. Lututnya terasa lemas dan tak mampu menopang tubuh mungilnya sendiri saat ia berhasil mengingat siapa lelaki itu.

"Tuhan, masalah apa lagi kali ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

Panjang ya?

Atau kepanjangan? Hohoho

Disini tebakan kaka-kaka /? Tentang bagian terakhir di Chap 2 kejawab

Ada yang bener? Atau melenceng semua?

Sekarang tebak lagi siapa lelaki yang belum dijelaskan di chap ini

Lelaki ini pernah muncul di chap awal #iniclue /?

Oh ya buat Fanfic oneshoot Hunhan Jung emang gak jelas

Endingnya gaje dan gak greget tapi makasih banget buat yang udah review, Fav, follow dan baca. Seengaknya masih ada yang minat sama Fanfic gaje kayak gitu.

maaf juga juga gak bisa nyebutin siapa-siapa aja yang udah review disemua Fanfic jung u.u jung gak tau caranya /?

oh ya yang punya rekomendasi Fanfic bagus PM jung yak :v

terakhir..

ayok review kak!


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Trouble And You

Author : Jungyoungest

Cast : Xi luhan

Oh sehun

Kim minseok

Kim jongdae

Other cast

Genre : comedy, romance

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan seorang staf dari SM harus membujuk sehun seorang pelajar yang berbakat untuk menjadi seorang artis terkenal. Bagi luhan, sehun dan masalah adalah saudara kembar/"kau orang keempat yang datang untuk membujukku xi luhan"/"saat aku melihatmu, Luna, aku jadi teringat dengan luhan. apa kalian kakak beradik"/"kenapa kau selalu datang bersama masalah"/

.

.

.

.

.

My first Hunhan fanfic

Don't be Plagiat othe?

Maaf jika ada kesamaan. Sebagian atau seluruhnya.

Jung gak bermaksud buat plagiat /bow

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka kupluk jaket milik Soojung seraya menghela nafasnya. Ia membuka jaketnya lalu mengembalikannya pada Soojung yang berdiri didepannya seraya memainkan ponselnya.

"untung saja kau memiliki teman sepintar aku dan Soojung" tutur Jongdae yang baru saja bergabung. Ia tersenyum sombong.

"kali ini mungkin aku harus berterimakasih kepada kalian" Balas Luhan.

"oppa, aku pamit. Teman-temanku sudah menunggu diruang latihan. See you" Soojung melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari menuju ruang latihan yang berada dekat dari lobi gedung.

SM Memiliki ruang latihan yang banyak. Namun, Soojung dan kawan-kawannya lebih nyaman menggunakan yang dilantai satu. Katanya sih lebih cepat karena tak perlu menunggu lift ataupun menaiki tangga darurat saat mereka terlambat datang.

Luhan kembali menghela nafasnya saat Soojung sudah tak nampak di pengelihatannya. Matanya beralih menatap Jongdae.

"dimana baju gantiku?" tanya Luhan

"di meja Minseok. Ambil saja sendiri. aku ada urusan mendadak. Sampai jumpa"

Luhan kembali menghela nafasnya. Kini, tinggal ia sendiri yang berada di lobi gedung SM. Ia berjalan menuju lift lalu menekan tombol yang ada disebelah lift. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya hendak menelpon minseok agar minseok tetap berada ditempatnya saat ia datang nanti.

Ting

Beberapa menit kemudian Lift terbuka. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift dengan pandangan yang masih fokus pada layar ponselnya. Yang ia tau ada seseorang yang ikut masuk ke lift bersamanya.

Drrt

"belum aku telpon Minseok sudah menghubungiku lebih dulu" gumam Luhan

Luhan membuka satu pesan yang baru saja tiba. Ia terkejut saat membaca deretan kata yang singkat namun penuh makna. Yang jelas bukan dari Minseok yang seperti Luhan duga.

From : xxxxxxxxx

Simpan nomorku

Ini aku Sehun.

"Sehun? darimana ia dapat nomorku?" Monolog Luhan

"permisi. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya lalu tertegun saat memandangi wajah orang yang baru saja mengajaknya bicara. Ditambah lagi jarak kedua wajah mereka yang terlampau dekat bagi Luhan.

Lelaki itu—

Lelaki yang baru saja membuat Soojung dan Jongdae kalang kabut.

Lelaki yang hampir saja membuat identitas Luhan terbongkar.

Lelaki yang menatapnya tajam saat di klub dance.

Dan juga lelaki yang ia tanyai tentang Sehun waktu itu.

Luhan mengingatnya dengan jelas dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa ketakutan sekarang. Ia juga merasa Lift berjalan sangat lambat untuk kali ini. jika Luhan bisa membaca masa depan, Ia lebih memilih lewat tangga darurat. Sungguh

"kau mengenal Sehun?" tanya lelaki itu seperti sedang mengintrogasi Luhan. matanya menatap tajam kearah Luhan.

"te..tentu saja Sehun Oppa adalah orang yang menyuruhku masuk klub dance" jawab Luhan agak sedikit gugup di awal

"oh ya kita belum berkenalan" lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kim Jongin"

Luhan menatapi sebentar tangan Jongin yang terulur kemudian membalas uluran tangan Jongin perlahan.

"Luna Park"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Luhan Oh maksudku Luna"

Ting

Jongin langsung pergi begitu saja setelah Lift terbuka. sedangkan Luhan membeku ditempat. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot dan akhirnya terduduk di lantai Lift. Ucapan Jongin masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. apalagi Jongin mengucapkannya tepat di telinganya. Jongin juga sempat meniup telinga Luhan.

Dunia Luhan semakin terbalik saat ini.

Ini semua berakar dari Oh Sehun. Luhan sangat yakin dengan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan meletakkan plastik yang berisi seragam sekolahnya diatas meja Minseok. Tepatnya disamping tas sekolahnya yang juga ia letakkan disana. kini, Luhan telah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. menjadi lelaki yang katanya tampan serta manly.

"Luhan, telponmu selalu berdering sejak tadi" ucap Minseok yang diyakini Luhan baru saja pergi ke supermarket terdekat. Terbukti dari tangan kanannya yang membawa plastik berukuran sedang yang tentu saja berisi makanan. Minseok tak bisa bekerja jika perutnya lapar.

"lalu dimana ponselku sekarang?"

"diatas mejaku" balas Minseok seraya menaruh plastik bawaannya diatas mejanya. "cari saja sendiri. aku mau ketoilet" tambahnya yang kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Luhan.

Luhan mendengus sebal. Ia menurunkan semua barang-barang yang berada diatas meja Minseok lalu menaruhnya dilantai untuk memudahkan Luhan dalam mencari Ponselnya. Ia mengeluh saat menurunkan sendiri tas sekolahnya yang ternyata Lumayan berat. Salahkan dirinya yang lupa menaruh buku-bukunya diloker.

"ketemu" jerit Luhan tertahan.

Luhan buru-buru mengambil ponselnya yang ternyata bersembunyi di balik komputer kerja Minseok. Matanya membulat sempurna saat mendapati 10 panggilan tak terjawab dan lima pesan baru. Yang lebih mengejutkan, itu semua adalah ulah Sehun.

"khawatir padaku huh?" ejek Luhan saat ia membaca satu persatu pesan Sehun yang isinya sama. Tentang kekhawatiran Oh Sehun pada Luna Park Karena tak membalas pesan darinya.

"bukan denganku. Tapi dengan Luna" tambahnya lagi kemudian.

"kau gila?" tanya Jongdae dari arah belakang Luhan

Luhan segera berbalik dan menyembunyikan ponselnya dibalik punggungnya. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Jongdae.

"kau benar-benar gila?"

"atas dasar apa kau menuduhku seperti itu?"

"lalu, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"aku? Karena—" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya. "kenapa kau penasaran sekali hah?" ia balik bertanya pada Jongdae.

"aku hanya memastikan bukan penasaran" Jongdae membela diri. "dimana Minseok?

"toilet"

"bagus. Dimana makanannya?"

Luhan menunjuk plastik makanan Minseok yang berada dilantai bersama tasnya dan juga plastik yang berisi seragam sekolahnya.

"tolong taruh semuanya di meja Minseok. Aku ingin menemui Yifan dan sedikit memberinya hiburan"

Jongdae mendengus kesal. Ia mengangkat stau persatu barang-barang yang berada dilantai lalu menaruhnya diatas meja Minseok. Sedangkan Luhan masih berdiri disana seraya memainkan ponselnya. Lebih tepatnya membalas pesan Sehun

"Yifan? dia sedang bekerja part time diluar" tutur Jongdae yang telah selesai dengan tugasnya. Ia membuka snack milik Minseok lalu memakannya tanpa merasa bersalah.

Luhan menoleh sekilas pada Jongdae lalu kembali menatap layar ponselnya. "kau tahu darimana?"

"aku bertemu dengannya tadi"

Luhan memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya lalu menatap sendu kearah Jongdae. "lalu aku harus kemana?"

"mungkin kau bisa membantu Yixing melatih para trainee. Kau tau bukan dia tak terlalu lancar bahasa korea"

"ide bagus. Terimakasih Jongdae"

"Sama-sama adikku yang cantik nan manis"

"TARIK UCAPANMU ATAU KUADUKAN PADA MINSEOK"

"memang aku melakukan apa? Ini milikku. Aku menyuruh Minseok untuk membelikannya"

Saat itu juga Luhan segera berlari menjauh dari Jongdae karena merasa malu. Seharusnya Luhan berfikir terlebih dahulu sebelum mengatakan itu. Pasalnya, semua orang takut jika Minseok sedang mengomel termasuk Jongdae.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengetuk pintu ruangan yang terletak paling pojok dilantai dua. Tak beberapa lama, seorang pemuda berlesung pipi membukakan pintu itu untuk Luhan.

"ada hal penting apa hingga membuatmu datang kemari Luhan?" tanya pemuda berlesung pipi itu dengan bahasa china. Luhan dan pemuda itu memang berasal dari negara yang sama, China.

"aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Jadi, bolehkah aku menemanimu melatih para trainee?"

Pemuda berlesung pipi itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "tentu saja"

"terimakasih Yixing"

"sudah. cepatlah masuk dan tolong absen mereka terlebih dahulu. aku ingin menemui seseorang"

"mau bertemu siapa? Yifan? kekasihmu itu sedang kerja part time"

"Luhan, aku masih normal dan aku ingin bertemu dengan Qian noona bukan dengan Yifan"

"ya ya ya baiklah. Sudah Sana pergi" usir Luhan seraya mendorong Yixing untuk segera keluar. Setelah itu, Luhan menutup pintu ruangan itu. benar-benar tamu tak tahu diri

Luhan tersenyum puas setelah berhasil mengusir Yixing. Ia berjalan menuju kertas yang dialasi papan serta ada pulpen diatas kerta tersebut. Luhan yakin itu adalah absen anak didik Yixing.

"untuk beberapa menit kedepan. Akulah yang akan menggantikan Yixing. Aku akan mengabsen kalian terlebih dahulu"

Luhan menekan ujung pulpen milik Yixing lalu memulai mengabsen anak didik Yixing satu persatu. Jika ada akan diberi tanda checklist jika tidak ada akan diberi tanda strip.

"Kim Joonmyeon?"

"Hadir"

"Kim Moonkyu?"

"hadir"

"Kim Jongin?"

"..."

"kim Jongin?"

"..."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap para trainee yang duduk bersila didepannya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. Tapi, mereka kompak membisu dan hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka pelan tanda tidak tahu.

Ceklek

"maaf, aku terlambat"

Luhan menoleh kearah pintu ruangan yang baru saja dibuka dengan cukup keras. Ia menghela nafasnya saat kembali bertemu dengan orang yang ia temui di lift dan mengaku bernama Kim Jongin. Eh— Kim Jongin? Oh yatuhan

Jongin tersenyum miring menatap Luhan yang sudah berubah wujud. Sedangkan Luhan, meneguk air Liurnya saja ia harus bersusah payah.

"duduklah" titah Luhan. "kita lanjutkan. Kang Seulgi?"

"Hadir Oppa"

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Hadir"

"Park Sooyoung?"

"Hadir"

"namaku terlewat"

Luhan mendongak menatap seseorang yang baru saja mengajukan sebuah protesan. Ia mendengus kesal saat mengetahui orang itu adalah Jongin.

"siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Bukankah kita sudah berkenalan di lift tadi?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Bertambah satu lagi daftar orang yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Luhan. Luhan kira hanya Sehun lah yang sangat menyebalkan. Mungkin karena Luhan terlalu dendam dengan Sehun Sehingga diotaknya sudah terdoktrin bahwa semua masalah yang datang saat ini pasti berhubungan dengan Sehun. Hahaha

"baiklah. Aku akan menyebutkan namamu. Kim Jongin?"

"Hadir Cantik"

Seketika itu juga Luhan ingin muntah saat Jongin memanggilnya cantik dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Luhan. Untung saja Yixing telah kembali saat itu juga. Luhan buru-buru memberikan absen anak didik Yixing pada sang empu lalu pamit untuk pergi dengan alasan ada urusan mendadak. Tuhan kembalikanlah hidup Luhan yang normal.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menaruh tasnya diatas mejanya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya. Ia menatapi kelasnya yang belum terlalu ramai bahkan Teman sebangkunya dan Teman pertamanya belum datang.

"Wah wah wah kau rajin sekali Luna"

Baru saja dibicarakan, Namjoo sudah datang dan melontorkan pujian yang membuat Luhan mau tak mau harus tersenyum. lagipula, Ia berangkat bersama Soojung dan sekolah Soojung masuk lebih awal dari sekolahnya. Jadi, wajarlah.

"kau tampak manis dengan bando pita berbahan kain itu" Puji Namjoo lagi.

"kau mau membuatku terbang dipagi hari?"

Namjoo terkekeh. "aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya, Luna"

"terserah kau sajalah"

"temani aku kekantin" pinta Namjoo dengan wajah memelas. kedua Tangannya menarik tangan kiri Luhan agar Luhan bangun.

"untuk apa?"

Namjoo mengelus-elus perutnya sendiri. "perutku lapar"

"tapi, aku sudah makan"

"hanya menemani bukan menyuruhmu makan"

"ohh hahaha baiklah"

Namjoo menaruh tasnya diatas mejanya lalu menggandeng tangan Luhan keluar dari kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan kantin sebelum masuk tak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa siswa dan siswi yang juga sedang menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan seperti yang Namjoo lakukan.

"buka mulutmu" pinta Namjoo seraya mengarahkan sesendok nasi goreng kimchi kearah mulut Luhan

Luhan menggeleng pelan seraya menjauhkan wajahnya.

"sedikit saja Luna"

"tidak mau"

Namjoo menyerah. Ia akhirnya memasukkan sesendok nasi goreng kimchi itu kemulutnya sendiri. ia juga memasang tampang bersedih agar seseorang yang duduk dihadapannya merasa bersalah dan akhirnya mau makan nasi goreng kimchinya. Walaupun hanya sedikit.

Luhan itu tipe orang yang peka atau mungkin menjurus kearah percaya diri yang tinggi. So, Luhan tahu kalau Namjoo saat ini tengah marah dengannya karena masalah tadi.

"Namjoo, maafkan aku" Luhan menggoyang goyangkan telapak tangan Namjoo yang berada diatas meja kantin.

"tapi, kau harus makan"

"aku sudah makan tadi sungguh"

Luhan tak berbohong. Ia sudah makan di apartemennya tadi pagi bersama Soojung dan Jongdae. Ia juga memakan nasi goreng kimchi seperti yang Namjoo makan sekarang.

"baiklah aku tak akan memaksamu lagi" Namjoo tersenyum simpul

"boleh aku bergabung?"

Namjoo dan Luhan menoleh bersama kearah orang yang baru saja berbicara. Sedetik kemudian, Luhan langsung menundukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. orang itu lagi. Dia lebih mengganggu hidup Luhan dibandingkan dengan Sehun.

"tentu saja oppa" balas Namjoo riang.

Namjoo menggeser duduknya agar Jongin bisa duduk. Tak tahukan kau Kim Namjoo kalau Luhan sedang merutuki kelakuan bodohmu itu? itu sama saja membiarkan Luhan duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"terimakasih Namjoo" Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya ditempat Namjoo sebelumnya. "hai Luna" sapa Jongin pada gadis yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"err— Hai sunbae" balas Luhan mencoba seramah mungkin.

"kau tak makan?" tanya Jongin lagi. "apa jangan-jangan Namjoo yang melarangmu makan?" tuduh Jongin

"oppa, aku sudah memaksanya makan. Tapi, Luna bilang kalau ia sudah makan" Namjoo mencoba membela diri. "iyakan Luna?"

Luhan hanya mampu tersenyum. ia bingung harus melakukan apa. yang jelas ia butuh malaikat penolong yang bisa mengajaknya pergi dari sini.

"Luna, ayo ikut aku" Sehun yang entah datang darimana langsung menarik tangan Luhan. namun, Jongin dengan sigap menahannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin sedikit membentak.

"bukan urusanmu"

Detik itu juga Luhan telah dibawa pergi oleh Sehun begitu saja. Bahkan Luhan belum sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Namjoo. Tuhan telah mengabulkan permintaan Luhan. malaikat penolongnya benar-benar datang. Walaupun Luhan sadar bahwa malaikat penolongnya adalah orang yang membuat hidupnya susah saat ini. Luhan tersenyum tipis memandangi punggung Sehun. setidaknya ia selamat dari Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melepas genggamannya pada tangan Luhan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dibangku putih yang brada dibawah phon yang rindang serta ada kolam kecil didepannya. Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Senyuman tipis terukir dibibir Sehun.

Sehun segera membuka matanya saat ia sadar orang yang ia tarik kemari belum juga duduk. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu menuntun Luhan untuk duduk. Kemudian, ia duduk disebelah Luhan dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Oppa, kau mengajakku kesana hanya untuk melihatmu tidur?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah polosnya.

Sehun terkekeh. Ia lalu membuka matanya dan tersenyum kearah Luhan hingga Luhan menjadi bingung.

Luhan bingung karena merasa tak yakin ini Sehun yang waktu itu mengajaknya one night stand seraya merayunya. Atau Sehun yang pulang bersama tiga wanita sekaligus. Sehun yang sekarang tampak baik dan jauh dari kata mengesalkan.

"kau suka cupcake?" tanya Sehun seraya memandangi langit yang nampak cerah

"aku sering memakannya. Kenapa oppa?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia malah mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang membawa plastik putih yang bertuliskan nama toko roti favorite Luhan. mata Luhan langsung berbinar.

"untukku?" tanya Luhan

"tentu saja. Ambilah"

Luhan mengambil plastik putih itu dari tangan Sehun. Ia menaruh plastik putih itu diatas pahanya lalu membukanya. Sebuah cupcake yang dibungkus dalam kotak kecil lalu ada pita berwarna pink diatas kotak itu. ini bukan cupcake yang biasa Luhan beli. Cupcake yang sehun berikan ada gambar sepasang kekasih mungkin yang sedang berpegangan tangan. Terlihat serasi sekali.

"pasti mahal" gumam Luhan yang ternyata didengar Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh. "jika mahal aku tak mungkin membelinya"

"berapapun harganya kau akan tetap mengucapkan terimakasih padamu Oppa"

"berapapun harganya aku akan membelikannya untukmu asal aku bisa melihatmu bahagia seperti sekarang"

Luhan mematung saat itu juga. Apa ini trik Sehun untuk mendekati wanita? Jika iya, Luhan tak mempan dengan itu. karena Luhan bukanlah wanita. Catat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membaca catatan yang diberikan Minseok. Pesanan Minseok sangat banyak ditambah lagi pesanan Jongdae. Ya, walaupun pesanan Jongdae hanya satu buah. Memang meraka tak merasa kasian pada Luhan yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Bahkan Luhan hanya sempat mengganti celananya dan mencopot rambut palsunya. Sedangkan seragam sekolahnya masih ia kenakan dibalik jaket milik Jongdae yang ia pinjam.

Luhan memasukkan satu persatu belanjaannya ke troli. Ia mendorong trolinya karena hendak berpindah untuk membeli minuman pesanan Jongdae. Namun, Naas Trolinya menabrak seseorang yang membuat orang itu menjatuhkan snack yang ia bawa tanpa menggunakan troli.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya lalu disambut tatapan tajam dari sang korban. Ia memutar matanya sangat ia tau siapa korban penabrakan trolinya.

"Salah sendiri kau menghalangi jalanku" ucap Luhan garang.

"jelas-jelas aku adalah korban disini"

"hei Oh Sehun. jika kau tak menghalangiku kau tak akan kutabrak"

"bilang saja kau masih dendam denganku bukan? jadi sengaja menabrakku. Aku tau gajimu dipotong oleh atasanmu, Luhan"

Luhan tersenyum miring. Siapa juga yang mengalami pemotongan gaji?

"kalau begitu sebagai ganti rugi—" Sehun menggantung ucapannya. Ia lalu menaruh semua snacknya ang berhasil ia pungut kedalam troli Luhan. "kau harus membayar semua makananku"

"mana bisa begitu" protes Luhan

"harus bisa. Aku tak mau tau"

"dasar orang kaya memalukan"

"terserahmu sajalah. Kutunggu didepan, Luhan"

Semenyebalkannya Jongin, Ia masih tak mampu menggantikan posisi Sehun di daftar orang yang menyebalkan versi Luhan. dan Luhan sekarang tau kalau Sehun berkepribadian ganda. Baik pada Luna dan berlaku seenaknya pada Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

Kurang memuaskan?

Maafkan Jung /bow

Rencananya Jung itu Chanyeol bukan Kai

Tapi lebih enak Kailu daripada Chanlu

Chanyeol hanya milik Baekhyun seorang hahaha

Maaf jika ada typo atau apalah itu.

Jung bener-bener gak ada waktu buat ngedit lagi.

Jadwal Jung dua minggu ini padet banget.

Rencananya mau ngepost minggu kemarin

Eh jung ada acara nginep gitu disekolahan.

Kritik dan saran Jung tunggu ya

Jujur aja gapapa kok ~

See You...


End file.
